Palutena vs Neptune
Palutena vs Neptune 'is a what-if? Death Battle pitting Palutena from the Kid Icarus series against Neptune from the Hyperimension Neptunia series. Description ''Kid Icarus vs Hyperdimension Neptunia! Which of these two goddesses will come out on top! Will the goddess of light's intelligence be enough to take out Neptune? Or will the CPU of Planeptune's strength outmatch Palutena? Interlude Wiz: Throughout all of fiction, beings known as goddesses have been known to be some of the most powerful women in their universes. '''Boomstick: And these two lovely ladies have proven themselves worthy of that title. Wiz: Palutena, the goddess of light. Boomstick: And Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win.... A Death Battle! Palutena Wiz: Angel Land, the kingdom where man and gods lived together in peace. Boomstick: This place was ruled by two really hot chicks, and was pretty nice until babe number two said "Hey you know what? Screw humans!" And straight up turned 'em all to stone, if you know what I mean. Wiz: Boomstick that wasn't funny and you know it. Boomstick: Shut up I'm clever! Wiz: Getting back to the point, the other ruler, Palutena, got wind of this and turned the other goddess into a monster known as Medusa and banished her to the underworld. Boomstick: Eh, I'd tap that. Wiz: Why does that not surprise me? Medusa, seeking revenge, decided to team up with the monsters in the underworld to exact her revenge on Palutena. Boomstick: And she would've succeeded too, had it not been for Palutena sending a young angel named Pit on a quest to free her and defeat Medusa. Wiz: After this, Palutena reestablished herself as ruler of Angel Land, restoring peace in the process. Boomstick: Until Medusa returned twenty-five years later seeking revenge.... Again. Wiz: After the Queen of the Underworld's resurrection, Palutena sent Pit to defeat her once more. Now, Palutena doesn't fight that often, as she prefers to send Pit and the Centurions into battle. Boomstick: I mean, if I had an army of loyal angels at my command I'm pretty sure I wouldn't do much either. Wiz: However the Goddess of Light has proven herself to be capable fighter. In battle, Palutena wields a staff that can shoot various projectiles, ranging from balls of light with differing speeds, columns of light, and a halo that can fire projectiles. Boomstick: But beyond this, Palutena has access to various powers which she uses to help Pit in the field. Wiz: These powers allow her to create an explosion of flames, create a field around herself that damages enemies, create barriers that reflect projectiles, launch herself towards opponents, increase her speed, teleport, glide, launch herself into the air, and counter attacks. Boomstick: Oh Wiz, you forgot about the black holes. Wiz: Oh, uh.... Thanks for reminding me Boomstick. Boomstick: No problem! I mean, imagine all the innuendos I wouldn't be able to make if we didn't bring them up! Wiz: Keep that up and I'll kick you out. But getting back to the point, Palutena's black holes deal minor damage to opponents as well as drag them towards it and lock them in place, so it's basically an over glorified stasis bomb. Boomstick: Oh..... Well hey! At least she can make badass lasers! Wiz: Indeed, the Mega Laser is quite the skill, as it allows to her launch a devestating laser. Alongside her powers, Palutena is capable of flight and can even find the weak points using "The Power of Weak-Point Exposure." Boomstick: And then there's her ultimate attack: The Palutena Glam Buster, an attack she used to kill the Hewdraw after Pit had cut off two of it's three heads. Wiz: With all of her abilities, Palutena has successfully ruled Angel Land, lead an army, and nearly defeated Pit in combat. Boomstick: However, The Goddess of Light doesn't have much combat experience, overestimates herself in combat, and can still be defeated in battle despite being a goddess. Wiz: But even without Pit and the Centurions, Palutena is still a force to be reckoned with. Palutena: "As the goddess of light, it's my duty to protect humanity." Neptune Wiz: Celestia, home of the four CPUs that govern the four land masses of The World Below. Boomstick: One day the four CPUs began to fight, ultimately ending up in a standstill. So one of them came up with the brilliant idea of "Hey, since we can't beat each other, why don't we just gang up on the one chick we hate the most!" Wiz: More or less. After arguing about it for a while, three of the CPUs decided that Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune, would be the one they would gang up on. Boomstick: Okay so I know this series is basically the console wars except swap out consoles with girls right? Wiz: Uh huh. Boomstick: And the three CPUs that ganged up on Purple Heart represent Sony, Nintendo, and Microsoft, while Purple Heart herself represents Sega. Wiz: Yup. Boomstick: Damn, maybe this is why Sega doesn't make consoles anymore. Wiz: Either that or a lack of console sales and the downfall of a certain blue hedgehog. Boomstick: Ouch, don't you think that was a bit much? Wiz: Nope. After her defeat, Purple Heart was banished from Celestia and sent to the land below, known only as Gamindustri. Boomstick: While surviving a fall that would kill a normal person mind you. Wiz: After landing, Purple Heart was reverted into her human form, named Neptune- Boomstick: Who is the cutest person ever by the way. Wiz: -And was found by a young nurse-in-training named Compa. Boomstick: Who is just as cute as, if not cuter, than Neptune and has a pretty nice rack as a bonus! Wiz: After recovering from her injuries, Neptune and Compa set out on a quest to find four key fragments, rescue a tome named Histoire, and rally the other goddesses in an attempt to defeat the evil goddess, Arfoire. Boomstick: Being a CPU, Neptune is somewhat skilled in combat, and usually fights with swords. Wiz: And being a JRPG character, Neptune has a large amount of skills at her disposal, like Rapid Rush, which slashes opponents five times, Mighty Blow, which hits the opponent with a powerful blow and Hot, Ice, Blast, and Gaea Edge, which attacks with a weapon infused with fire, ice, wind, or earth respectively. Boomstick: Break Crush lowers an opponents guard, Tera D-Drive strikes an opponent several times before launching them into the ground, Critical Edge launches a target into the air before slashing at them while in mid-air, Victory Slash, an extremely powerful two-hit combo, and then there's Nep Break, which is probably one of the most ridiculous attacks I have ever seen in my entire life. Wiz: Nep Break allows Neptune to launch herself into the air and slash at the opponent numerous times before spin flipping her sword into the air, catching it, and then starts slashing at the enemy again. Boomstick: And if that didn't already seem like overkill, Neptune then proceeds to stab the opponent one last time, WHICH CAUSES THEM TO EXPLODE! Wiz: But beyond this, Neptune is capable of transforming into her CPU form, Purple Heart. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, you're good at math right? Do me a quick favor and find out how big Purple Heart's rack is. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, there's no need, as most of the characters from Hyperdimension Neptunia already have vital statistics, including Neptune. Boomstick: Wiz you know what you must do. Wiz: *Sigh* Officially, Neptune's cup size is A, while Purple Heart's is E. Boomstick: It's official Wiz, I can die a happy man now. Wiz: Well before you do that, let's talk about HDD, which allows Neptune to transform into.... A fighter jet, which is capable of shooting lasers. Boomstick: Welp, looks like I just found another character to add to my list of potential wives. TBC Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time... for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles